gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
00S Crossover Sidestory: Sho Shiroyama
00S Crossover Sidestory: Sho Shiroyama is a sidestory based upon Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover. It is told from Sho Shiroyama's point of view. Where ignorance is bliss, 'tis folly to be wise. Sho returns to Ptolemy after a battle against Patrick Colasour of the A-Laws forces to report a sighting of a wormhole in the water. He sees Soran arguing with Travis. "I was there first." Yelled Soran. "No. I made it there first." Rebelled Travis. "Okay, what's going on here?" asked Sho. "We are arguing over who made it to the A-Laws fleet first." Replied Soran. "Alright, alright. An argument like this won't solve anything at all." Said Sho as he intervenes to break up the argument. "Shiroyama. I have no time to listen to you at all, now get out of the way so I can deal with Soran!" Yelled Travis. As soon as he clenched his fist in an attempt to punch Soran, Sho came in the way and was punched by Travis' fist. Travis knew that he had accidentally punched Sho. "Dammit Sho. If you never got in the way, I would've punched Soran instead." Thought Travis. He later took him to a bed for him to recover; however, the wormhole from the water returned and sucked both, Sho and the Upsilon inside of it. "Sleep, I have you. You will heal as soon as you wake up." Said a mysterious voice. The voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Whoa, just who are you? and where is the Upsilon?" Demanded Sho. "You will be a great piece of work for those in need." Replied the voice, Sho attempted to get upon the Upsilon's cockpit to make his escape, but a bright glow consumed it. "Sleep..." And with one last struggle, he did. The Fire and The Flames Sho opens his left eye after Travis accidentally punched him in the face. He realizes that he isn't in Ptolemy, but rather, a wormhole, with him drifting through space. While his face had bruises, Sho felt that the injuries didn't hurt at all. "Where...Am I?" Thought Sho as he opened his eyes. While drifting through the wormhole, he started to think about his superior and his younger sister, the both of whom he hadn't made contact with in a while. "I wonder what Ash and Elizabeth are up to..." Suddenly, he snapped upon remembering a certain man that appeared in his dreams. He was unlike any other person he saw, rather he was a genetic clone of someone familiar. "Milliardo Consulo... Just who are you?" Thought Sho once more. Just as Sho was about to reach the ground, he sees the Upsilon, hopping upon its cockpit. Sho later entered another dimension, meeting with the man he saw in his dreams after landing on Ceres. "So, are you Milliardo Consulo?" Asked Sho. "Ya, I'm Milliardo." Replied the man. "That explains who the guy in my dreams is..." Thought Sho. "What was that?" Asked Milliardo. "It's nothing really." Replied Sho, with that Milliardo guides Sho to his base of operations. The people of Ceres became suspicious of Sho; mainly due to him being a pilot and outsider from another timeline, as well as his feminine appearance. The Sly Trickster's comeback As soon as Sho sided with Milliardo, he proceeds to give himself a new look so he won't be mistaken for a girl. He also gets the Upsilon polished and repaired. "Who are these guys?" Asked Sho. "They are other pilots that came from the wormhole." Replied Milliardo. The pilots introduce themselves in turn. "My name is Sho. Sho Shiroyama" Answered Sho. "Shinn Asuka." Answered Shinn. "Name's Zechs." Answered Zechs. "Seele." Answered Seele. Reunion with Ash and Elizabeth Sho destroyed some of the Ascent's Aegis mobile suits, and took out a Zephyr. He sees two familiar mobile suits, both of which are piloted by two familiar individuals who are siblings. "Is that Ash and Elizabeth? I gotta go see for myself." Thought Sho, with that he rushed to them. “We can easily cloak the entire base, that has never been a problem. The problem is, they know you’re here, they know you haven’t been able to sneak past, and they also know you haven’t gone back. The obvious answer would be that you have a military outpost here for repairs. They’re not going to leave until they find you.” Said Milliardo to a group of people. One of them looked almost exactly like him, except he seemed less rugged in both stance and features. “So our only option is to stand and fight.” Said Kira. He didn’t look happy about the decision but seemed to accept it. “Unfortunately, but-” “Ash? Elizabeth? Is that really you?” Called out Sho. “Sho? What are you doing here?” Asked Ash, surprise in his voice. “He’s one of the people who seems to have been dropped in our reality from a worm hole. And that is another thing we need to talk about. I think it was deliberate.” Said Milliardo. “What do you mean deliberate? Do you mean someone actually created several worm holes, took pilots from their respective homes, and dropped them in another reality entirely? Asked Jim, disbelief in his voice. “Exactly, someone wanted these pilots here. As to the who and why, I don’t know. But it’s obvious they’re making quite an effect on both sides.” “What do you mean? What effect?” Asked someone who looked almost exactly like Milliardo, but less rugged and worn. “I mean someone was trying to create confusion and chaos by dropping random pilots with different machines in our reality. Now as most of them seem to have appeared to the Earth Sphere Federation, my guess is that someone either tried to pull them off as enemies, or cause them to hesitate long enough for The Ascent to deal a serious blow. My guess is they didn’t expect everyone to recover so quickly, nor to unite as we obviously have now.” “It’s obvious we didn’t meet all though. Until recently we believed we were the last. Then we recover a badly mangled mobile suit and it’s pilot with images revealing even more have arrived.” Said one of the pilots “I believe it was a second attempt, but this time to level the field. When I encountered the new arrivals, several of them immediately attacked me. The rest, such as Sho, Shinn, Zechs, and Seele here decided to join up and fight alongside me. My guess is that this mysterious force was trying to give The Ascent allies to counteract it’s previous mistake." “Seele?” Said a third as he came over. He quickly noticed the boy with silver hair. Surprise crossed his face in response. “We’ll have time for reunions later, it’s time to launch. They’re coming.” As Milliardo spoke, his eyes glowed a bright gold. And his hands and legs seemed to transform into metal.